Logan Love Story
by ImagineBTR
Summary: When Logan reads your note you wrote him. Is it just a fan letter or something more? Please review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

(Logan's P.O.V.)

The summer tour has ended and the guys and I headed back to L.A. for a party for our hard work. Although it wasn't much of a party when there are still screaming girls around. I love that they're fans but sometimes it's a bit too much. After signing a few autographs the crowed started to grow smaller until there was one girl left. She was alone and much quieter than the other girls which surprised me in a way. The other girls had left and she was still there. I gazed at her in a way that made it look like I wasn't staring. Her hair flowing in the light wind, eyes sparkling, lips that looked soft and slick. Then I heard a sigh followed by small footsteps. I see as she started to walk away and I called her back, "Hey, come here" as I smiled when she turned around and walked up to me. She smiled at me as started to walk back towards me. I noticed she was fidgeting with her fingers, she was nervous and I would be the same is I was in her place.

"What's your name?" I said with a smile.

"(Your name)"

"That's a beautiful name."

Her cheeks blushed to a bright pink then I took hold of her hand in an inviting way.

"Do you want to come in and meet the rest of the guys?"

She responded with a nod so I kindly walked her inside. Just as we started to walk in she then says, "Thanks Logan but I changed my mind" she didn't look at me fully, her attention was towards the door.

I'm a bit confused when she says it and I respond, "Are you sure?" hoping she would say "no".

"I uhm was supposed to be home a long time ago plus I don't want to bother you all" she say glancing towards Kendall, James then Carlos.

"I honestly don't think they'll mind" I say hoping that would be enough to convince her.

"You're really sweet Logan but no thanks, I really should be heading home and I don't even know how I'm getting there so"

"Do you need a ride?" I say immediately before she is able to walk away.

She looks at me confused but I still keep my smile.

"N-no thanks"

I wonder what she's thinking when my smile begins to fade...


	2. Chapter 2

(Your P.O.V.)

I can't help but wonder why he's being so nice to me. I mean it's one thing to complement me but to give me a chance to meet Kendall, James and Carlos well I mean I must seem like an idiot to pass that up. As I start to turn to leave as Logan begins to speak again.

"Let me give you a ride, it's the least I could do for a sweet fan like yourself."

His words slip off his tongue and lips and I couldn't help but smile then turn back towards him.

"So is that a yes?"

I nod yes. Logan then takes a hold of my hand, not letting go for a moment as he walks me to his car. He opens the door for me then let's go of my hand then gets in on the other side.

Just as he says, "Where do you live?" I think if it would be better if he just drops me off at the corner of my block.

"Uhm just drop me at the corner in seven blocks" I say as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"Got it."

I glance at him as he drives his face glowing with that perfect smile but I look away quickly when we're at a red light.

"You seem really calm with all this."

"Uhh yeah I tend to get nervous a lot."

"Around celebrities?"

"Just in general really"

I turn back at the window just as the light turns green. That red light seemed like it was there forever, now I just wanted to be home. The rest of the way there we were silent and I liked it but the closer we got the more nervous became. I didn't know why though, the whole reason I was there was to meet him and say that he's my inspiration. Finally we're exactly where I told him.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

I unbuckle my belt ready to get out when he speaks, "Wait let me get the door for you" he then walks over to my side and opens the door and closes it behind me.

"Thanks" I say smiling up at him.

"Is this where you live?" He says glancing towards the house at the corner then back at me.

"Uhh no just down a few houses down though." I say as I start to walk away passing him by...


	3. Chapter 3

(Logan's P.O.V.)

My phone starts to ring and I figure it's probably the guys asking where I went so I ignore it. Looking up I don't see (your name). I glanced around to see a hand written note folded on the sidewalk. I picked it up then walked back to my car. I read the note while sitting in the car.

_"Dear Logan, I know you've probably heard this a million times but you truly are my one and only inspiration. I honestly can't live without you. You've changed my life so much. I can't even begin to explain but I use to cut all the time because I always felt so alone... I write this because I don't have the guts to tell you this if we ever meet. I love you and thanks for everything._

_Xoxo, (your name)"_

I slip the note in my pocket then proceed to drive home not knowing what to do after reading that note. Walking into the door my phone suddenly rings causing me to jump a little. Locking the door behind me as I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Logan it's Kendall. Where are you" he says in a questioning tone.

Not knowing what to say I start, "Oh I sort of got distracted and headed home" then thinking how I was going to explain.

Loud music starts to play as Kendall starts to shout, "Well are you going to come back because you're missing out".

"Have fun without me, I have to go" I say before hanging up.

I unfold the note then glance down at the bottom right corner to see a phone number. I pull out my phone from my pocket as I think to myself; "She won't believe it's me anyways" then I put it back. I read the note once more then decided it would be worth a shot too call. So I pull out my phone again. My heart starts beating faster with each press of a button. I dialed the last digit then hesitated on the idea but I soon pressed call. Not one moment did I worry about blocking my number. The phone starts to ring, once...twice...three...


	4. Chapter 4

(Your P.O.V)

As I lay on my bed I'm repeating what happen earlier, what happened only an hour ago, when I first met Logan. It wasn't what I imagined it to be, it was better. Setting that aside I remember I wrote my number on the corner, suddenly regretting now that I realize how stupid I am for thinking he will actually call me. My phone starts to ring knowing the tone it's an unknown number so I decline.

(Logan's P.O. V.)

Three rings and it's over, the call was forwarded. I hang up jot wanting to leave a voice mail. My heart stops racing and I'm not nervous anymore. I'm sort of relieved in a way but all the more upset. I rethink about letting this little situation go but I can't. My heart doesn't let me forget, I have to at least try to win her attention. My head starts to ache, I've been thinking too much, or over thinking. So I figured a shower would do me good and it does for a while. It's getting late and the sun sets and the moon rises...my thoughts are being overpowered leading me to a sleepless night, a never ending reminder of (your name)...


	5. Chapter 5

(Your P.O.V.)

The bright sun peeks through the curtains causing my eyes to squint. I then sit up starting to wonder. After the whole Logan thing yesterday I can't believe I hadn't had not one urge to tweet about it then again I'm not much of a bragger. Reaching over to my night stand I grab my phone. Hmm two missed calls from my sister and one text from an unknown number. I open it curious of who would text me this early well I'm sure they have the wrong number. Then I read it, "Good-morning beautiful". At that point my first thought it's that it's from Logan but then I remember how stupid I am for thinking it is. I mean I'm not worthy enough for a good morning text let alone someone calling me beautiful because I'm not, at all. Shifting my thoughts not about Logan I know for sure it must me the wrong number. I check the number that called me last night that I immediately declined to find that it's the same number. I thought about calling back to tell whoever this guy is that they have the wrong number but I don't. Instead I lay back down not wanting to get out of bed. Ten long minutes later I force myself to get up, make my bed then shower. Afterwards I check my phone again to seek that no one called or texted me. I walk outside and sit on the front step and call the number I missed from last night. It starts ringing endlessly until I hear a voice...


	6. Chapter 6

(Logan P.O.V.)

My voice grows small as I begin to speak, "Uhm hey?"

"Hi, Who is this?"

I say, "Uhh Logan, Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush" my voice nervous and low.

"Uh huh yeah sure you are, and I'm Erin Sanders"

The call ends before I get a chance to prove myself so I get up to shower... After I try calling one more time and she answers once again.

I say, "Hello" waiting for answer.

"Yeah?"

"Look I know you don't believe me, about who I am. But I found something you might want back"

"What are you even talking about?"

"Can you just meet me somewhere, so I can just give you what I think is yours?"

"Where?"

"Meet me at Starbucks. I'll see you there in 15 minutes"

"Yeah sure whatever"

She hangs up leaving me with a bad feeling. I grab my keys and the note then take off out the door. When I get there I sit at a table outside and wait.

(Your P.O.V)

I change into some shorts and my BTR shirt with a pair of black and white vans. I grab my keys and phone off the night stand then head for the door. I drive up into the parking lot and I see it, Logan's car, the one he used to drive me home in last night. I take a deep breath and think how stupid I was to be on the ignorant side toward him. I then look at the time to see that it's already been past 15 minutes, it's been almost 30. His car is still there and I finally get myself out of the car. I walk up near the front door and to the table where he sits...


	7. Chapter 7

"Uhmm hey"

"Hi, did you forget about me or something?"

"No, not at all ever. I just uhh"

He smiles at me in a way that tells me there's no need to explain why I hesitated to get myself here.

"Look I'm sorry if I did something or said something wrong yesterday, but you dropped this note and I just wanted to give it back well that's if you want it."

"Oh yeah that uhmm you can keep it I don't- yeah just keep it" I say as I start to turn and walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I just feel really bad that-"

Before I can finish he says, "Don't feel bad for anything, it's okay. Honestly I would wait here all day if I had to."

Just as he finishes he places his hand on my shoulder in a way that calms me and turn towards him. I glance up at him then to the side not wanting say a word, but wanting to leave and forget how ignorant I was.

"I always get nervous with this and normally I wouldn't say this but-"

Before he could finish I look up at him, letting him know he has my full honest attention.

"But I just want you to know that I like you"

Just as he says it he looks away not wanting to see my reaction. I stay silent trying to figure out what words to say.

"You do?" I say knowing it sounded like a good question in my head, but out loud it just sounded straight up rude. Although that was never my intention I know it already; I successfully set myself up for messing up big time.

"Yes, I really do. I know this all probably sounds like its out of some crazy fan fiction, but it's not. I honestly and truly do like you."

I take a moment to realize what he just said is real. I'm like one in a million, the lucky one. Still not knowing what to say I stay silent. He begins to speak again, "If you don't believe me, and you don't want to date me well tell me now."

I'm quick to respond now that he said that, "I'm sorry I just feel a bit overwhelmed by this. The answer is yes, I do want to date you."

"Then lets go" he says getting up then taking my hand...


	8. Chapter 8

"But I can't just leave my car here" I say gently pulling my hand away.

"How about I pick you up at 8:00" he says smiling at me.

"That would be great" I said trying to hold back my smile.

"Don't worry about being fancy either, just wear something comfortable"

"Are you sure" I ask wondering what he has in mind for us.

"I'm sure" he says taking my hand once again then walking me to my car. "I'll call you right before I leave" he tells me as I'm already in the car, and he closes the door for me. I then nod I'm agreement, slowing backing out, and heading home. Soon after I'm home, then change into something comfortable. There's still a lot of time before I would get a call from Logan, so I decide to kill some time on Twitter. All I see is spam to the guys which really annoys me, so I just get off then lay in my room listening to music. Watching the time pass slowly, but finally it's 7:30 and my phone starts to ring.

"Hello"

"Hey, its Logan I should be there to pick you up I'm about 20 minutes"

"Okay, I'll be here waiting" I say happily.

"I'll see you then, bye"

"Bye"

I get up and grab a small bag with a few things; keys, wallet, Chap Stick, phone, and I slide on a hair tie around my wrist. Soon enough I hear the door bell and check if I have everything one last time then I open the door.

"Hey, are you ready" he says with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this moment" I say returning a smile. He locks then closes the door for me then takes my hand and we head to the car. He opens and closes the door for me then gets in on the other side. We start heading down the street.

"Where are we going?" I say glancing at him then back out the window.

"My place. I just thought we could lay on the couch together and watch a movie. How does that sound to you?" he says glancing at me then back at the road.

"That's sounds great" I say smiling then thinking about him wrapping his arm around me as we watch a movie. I continue thinking about it and we are finally in the driveway of his house. He again takes my hand and we head inside. I look around at the flat screen TV, a stack of movies laid out on the coffee table, a red throw blanket on the couch.

"I hope this is okay"

"It's perfect" I say walking towards the couch, placing my bag aside and taking a seat. "What are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking you could pick" he says taking a seat beside me.

"Well I'm not really a fan of love stories to be honest. Uhmm maybe something scary?"

"Yeah sure, is this one okay" he asks taking "Insidious" from the stack on the table.

"Yeah, have you seen it?"

"No, but I'm glad I get to see it with you" he says smiling at me then putting the movie in. He sits back down beside me and presses play. Fifteen minutes in I lay my head on his chest, he wraps his arm around my back, and holds my hand. I heard his heartbeat, and it was in sync with mine. Being in his arms was the most special feeling I ever felt. Suddenly I hear a phone ring and I get scared causing me to jerk out of Logan's arms.

"Are you okay" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine just got a little scared"

"I'll be right back I need to answer this" he says as he walks over to the kitchen.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"Hello"

"Hey it's Carlos"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Yeah well whatever I just wanted to ask if I could come over"

"No, you can't I have someone over"

"Oh cool so it'll be fun"

"I'll be there soon"

He hangs up before I get to say, "No"

I walk back into the living room joining (your name) on the couch. Hopefully she didn't hear any of that. I don't even know what I'm going to do when Carlos gets here. Until then I'll enjoy my time here with (your name). I wrap my arms her. Not even 15 minutes later the doorbell rings.

"Who's here" she asks.

"Uhm I have no idea but I should get that"

She lifts her head from my chest and let's go of my hand. I open the door and see Carlos.

"What are you doing here" I ask in a harsh whisper.

"I just wanted to hang out"

"I have a girl over, so leave"

I look over and tell (your name), "I'll be right back in a minute" she nods and pauses the movie. I close the door and step outside.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you already, so we can hang out"

"Look I'm sort of busy here, so it would be nice if you would leave"

"Not tonight"

He pushes me aside to get to the door and walks right in then I follow behind. This is seriously the last thing I wanted.

"So Carlos wanted to hang out with us for a while"

Carlos takes a seat next to (your name) and I take a seat on the other side"

"Hey so I'm Carlos"

"I think she knows that" I say trying not to sound upset.

(Your P.O.V.)

"Uhm I'll be right back" I say looking at Logan.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the right"

I get up and walk down the hall and in the bathroom. I pull out my phone and call my best friend.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, what's up? I've been trying to text you but you never reply."

"Forget about that for now. I'm on a date with Logan right now and..." She cuts me off by screaming so I just hang up and put my phone on silent.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"Carlos where are you going" I as he gets up and heads towards the hall.

I get up the he says, "I need to use the bathroom"

"Oh okay" I say sitting back down.

(Your P.O.V.)

I slip my phone back in my pocket then open the door only to see Carlos right in front of me.

"Uhm hey"

"So I heard you have a thing for Logan" he says stepping closer until we're only inches apart.

"Uhh why are you so close" I ask stepping back.

He steps closer once again, "Shhhs don't speak" he whispered to me. He wraps his arms around me, places his hands on the sides of my cheeks then I feel his lips pressing down against mine.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

(Your name) still hasn't came back yet and the whispers stopped so I walk over to the hallway. I stop a few steps shy of the bathroom and I see it; (your name) kissing Carlos...


	9. Chapter 9

I stay silent in disbelief of what is happening. (Your name) finally notices my presence after what seemed like forever, but was only a matter of five seconds. She pulls away quickly, slightly pushing Carlos away, but not once looking at me. Carlos takes her hands and she smiles at him in the way she smiled at me. Although I don't know her well it hurt in a way I can't explain.

I finally manage to get some words out, "Just leave please"

I walk back out to the living room. Carlos leads the way out the door as (your name) follows behind.

(Your P.O.V)

I don't grab my bag let alone look at Logan. I just follow right behind Carlos not knowing what is to follow when Logan shuts the door right after I walk out.

"Well do you want to come back with me to my place" he asks as he holds my hand walking over to his car.

"Uhmm no thanks" I say pulling my hand away. "I'm going to head home"

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks I'm going to walk" I say as I start walking.

"Come on please let me take you home. I can't have you walk that far. I need to make sure you're safe"

"I said no now please leave me alone" I say as I start walking further away. Carlos gets in his car, and catches up to me. He then slows down, driving alongside me.

As he rolls the window down I say "What are you doing" I ask in a somewhat harsh tone.

"Well since you're not going to let me take you home then this is the only way I can make sure you get home safe"

"This is ridicules"

"It may be, but this is the only thing I can think of"

I stop walking, and he stops the car. I walk over to the car and get in on the other side.

"Just take me home please" I say in a low voice.

"Where do you live" he asks as he looks at me.

"Just go straight and I'll tell you where to turn"

He starts driving and I stay silent waiting for us to get to the turn. I tell Carlos where to turn and eventually I get home. I'm able to get my mind off of what just happened on the ride home until I get off the car and Carlos takes my hand and walks with me to my front door not saying a word. I had left my keys in my bag so I grabbed the spare in the plant. "Uhmm I guess this is goodbye" I say as I unlock and open the door.

"Not yet beautiful" he says as he leans in to kiss me…


	10. Chapter 10

I push the door open behind me not letting him get close enough to kiss me. I then step inside and I close the door. I walk to my room and lay in bed in complete silence.

All I can think about now is how much I messed up with Logan. I can't believe myself. This isn't me, I don't know what happened. I want to call and apologize leave a voicemail or something, but I can't. It looks like I won't be having a phone any time soon not that I care anymore.

My thoughts then shift over to Carlos. I mean I have no idea why he even approached me in the way that he did. We never even met and if we did I'm sure I'm not one of those girls worth remembering. His kiss was soft, and sweet though I won't forget it, but I will always regret it. Soon enough I fall asleep over thinking everything that happened.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I didn't get much sleep last thanks to (your name) kissing Carlos. The image never left my mind. That was suppose to be my girl, but I guess I failed. I guess I should of went with the kissing on the first date. Although I finally grew tired of the thoughts and was able to fall asleep. I go shower then head over to the living room, and I see (your name's) bag her phone started going off in her bag. I open the bag up, get the phone and see the caller id "Best Friend". I answer it, "Hello?"

"Yeah, (Your name)" she asks.

"Uhmm no actually I found this phone and I know who's it is so I'm going to bring it back to her"

"Uhh okay, who are you? Your voice sounds really familiar"

Not wanting to tell her who I am I just say, "Just another one of (your name's) friend"

"Uhh okay then bye"

She then hangs up.

Well I don't know why I just did that, but I guess I'm going to head over to her house now. I slip the phone back into the bag and close it. I grab my keys then head to the car.

(Your P.O.V)

I didn't get much sleep last night, I seriously messed up big time; no pun intended. I grab my laptop from my nightstand and open it up. I go straight to twitter then to my interactions; KissMeHenderson and 50 others followed you, DreamingWithBTR and 70 others followed you. The list seemed to continued forever. I then click on my profile and see that my 2,000 plus followers was up to a little more than 7,000. My only guess is that Logan followed me, so I go over to his profile, but nothing. I then check Kendall, Carlos, and James, but again nothing. I open a new tab and check my unfollowers; 1loganhenderson at the top of the list among many others unfollowed me too. I felt upset about it for a moment, but then again I knew I probably deserved that after last night. I close my laptop and place it back on the night stand. I don't feel like getting up or doing anything at all, but I have to. I need to get over all this, I need to start now though. I get up make my bed, shower then do my hair. Then I go to the living room, take a seat, and start over-thinking all over again as tears begging to form.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I finally pull up to the front of your name)'s house. I hesitate at first but eventually I grab the bag and head for the door. I knock on the door a few times but no answer. I sort of felt relived for some reason until I heard the door unlock and open slightly.

"Uhmm hello" I asked.

"Who are you" she asked as if she didn't know.

"It's me Logan"

"Just go away" she say then starting to close the door, but I put my hand on it to hold it open.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute. I'm not mad at you" (Okay maybe I was a little mad but more upset) If you don't want to well then I just came to bring your bag back. I just thought you would want it back."

"You can keep it, I don't need it" she says as she makes another attempt to close the door on me.

"Look please just hear me out. Whatever happened, happened. It's over now though. And now it's time to make things right and move on. Just please let me in so I can talk to you"

She steps back and opens the door for me. I step in then close the door behind me.

"May I" I ask motioning over to the couch. She nods yes then sits across from me. I then take a moment to quickly gather the right words then take a deep breath then I start, "...


	11. Chapter 11

"I really think you need to talk to Carlos. He's a really nice guy, and I think you should give him a chance. And if things go well then I'll be really happy for you two" I say trying to convince myself of that last part. I mean I really would be happy for them but I definitely would be upset, maybe even a little jealous.

She looked away from me when I finished that last sentence.

(Your P.O.V.)

I looked away from him wondering what to say. I don't really know why he's saying what's he is, but I guess I'll give Carlos a chance. It seems like Logan is not the least bit interested in me, and if being with Carlos is the only way to stay close to Logan then I'll do it. I know that sounds really bad, but I have to do it.

I finally look back at him and say, "Uhmm yeah sure I'll talk to him"

"Are you sure" he asks.

"Well yeah I mean I have to talk to him at some point right?"

"Yeah" he says getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going" I ask.

"Home, I'm done here"

"But how am I suppose to go talk to Carlos" I ask trying to sound like I actually care about talking to him. I do but probably not in the way that he thinks.

"Oh uhm you want me to take you?"

"Yes, please I mean if you don't mind"

"Uhh yeah sure lets go"

"No, not yet I need to change. Carlos is not going to like me wearing this" I say looking down at my clothes.

"Oh okay well I'll just wait here" he says walking over to the couch then sitting back down.

"Thanks" I say walking over to my room. I get a pair of jeans a shirt then over to the bathroom to change.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

"What did I just do" I ask myself softly not knowing what the hell is to come after she speaks with Carlos. I'm going to be forced to sit back and watch what could've been mine. That's if all goes well which to be honest I don't want it to go that way.

I hear the door open so I push those thoughts aside and focus back on (your name).

"Do you thinks this looks okay" she asks walking over to me.

"Yeah, you look very pretty as always" I say smiling, but this time she doesn't blush.

She smiles then walks back over to her room. She then comes back out with her bag in her hand, "I'm ready" she says smiling at me.

We walk out and and then I head over to Carlos' house.

"Well here we are" I say trying really hard not to sound upset.

(Your P.O.V.)

I open the door the Logan starts to speak again, "I'm going to go now just call me if you need a ride"

I get out, close the door, turn around and look at him through the window.

"Aren't you going to wait for me" ask smiling then walking away without letting him answer. I get to the door and ring the bell. A few moments later I hear the door unlock then open.

"Uhmm hey" I say trying not to be nervous.

"Hey, come in" he says closing and locking the door behind me. He then leads me to the kitchen, "Can I get you a glass of water or something" he asks kindly.

"No thanks" I say taking a seat at the table.

He then takes a seat straight across from me then he starts, "Look I'm sorry about the other night. I just was sort of upset about Alexa breaking up with me. The second I knew Logan had a girl over, well that's where I messed up. I don't know what happened really. I'm guessing I just wanted to replace her and be happy with someone else. And the first girl I knew would be perfect for me was you. I think you're really beautiful, but I can't date you. Alexa and I talked last night, and I won't say we're together just yet, but I'm sure we will be soon"

I stay quiet for a moment trying to figure out what he just said. "Did he just break up with me" I question myself wondering why he would even put it that way. I mean we were never together all we did was kiss. Then I ask myself, "Did he really just use me to make himself feel better"

Okay let's just forget that part; he called me beautiful!

I finally stop my fangirling and say, "Oh well I guess I'll be going"

I say getting up and waking to the door. He follows behind me, "I'm really sorry if I upset you in any way" he says as I'm at the door. I turn back around to face him, "No, don't be sorry. You were upset and in effort to make yourself feel better well you-" but I don't finish the sentence I won't say it.

He doesn't ask me to finish then he begins again, "I think, I mean I know James wants to meet you"

I don't question him, or say a thing. I just turn around, step out the door then close the door behind me.

I get back go the car and see Logan smiling, "How did it go" he asks as I get in the car then almost slamming the door closed.

"Not well I assume" he says putting his phone down then starting the car.

"I want to see James" I say calmly...


End file.
